Gundam SEED: Isis
by RedCrimson
Summary: After the first war, Via Hibiki is found in suspended animation in Mendal, and after being rescued by an unknown organization, she learns that her son kira is not the only ultimate coordinator in existance. What will she do about this knowledge, or kira.
1. Secrets of Mendal

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny or any factors of the Gundam Franchise used in this fic.**

**THe oganization Isis, the character of Clair are both mine.**

* * *

**Mendal Colony**

**Abondend Lab**

**C.E. 71**

After the end of the first bloody valentine war, the remaining fragments of Blue Cozmos went into hiding and scattered around the world. They were hunted down as the Earth Alliance began being purged of all there members.

But the Blue Cozmos didn't stop their efforts to "purify" the world of the scorn known as coordinators.

More than a decade ago, blue cosmos attacked the labs on Mendal when they recived info about a scientist attempting to create the ultimate coordinator there. They destroyed all the attempted subjects that were being created and killed all the scientist that they found, including the scientist Ulen Hibiki.

Now they were back at the abondended lab again on the orders of the higher ups of their organization. Blue Cozmos scientist were trying now to create a virus that was to be modifieid to only kill coordinators, and finally reach their goal.

But to fully accomplish that goal, they needed the info on the full strength of coordinators genetic system, and to aqquire that info, Blue Cozmos sent a team to the colony of Mendal to find anything that they could use.

The team search and found much data in the lab.

But in their search, they found a secret chamber that contained a human size stasis pod. They began the procedure to open the pod and waited to see what they found.

* * *

As the woman who was in the pod began opening her eyes, she took notice of everything around her. She was naked and it seemed that she had been dragged from the pod and tossed on the floor. She was covered in a sticky slime like substance that was used to keep her in stasis while in the pod.

As she finished opening her eyes, she saw that she was surrounded by a group of people who were armed and had the insignina of Blue Cozmos on their suits.

She then remembered the attack that Blue Cozmos had launched on the lab, she would have been killed with everyone if it hadn't been for someone knocking her out, the next thing she knew was that she was on the floor right there, obious that she was in the stasis pod she helped to create.

"Who are you", asked the masked man who seemed to be the leader of the group. He was holding his gun at her, showing her that he meant business.

"…….."

The woman didn't know if she should answer, she was still naked and was covering herself on the floor with her arms.

"I asked you who you are, now answer", shouted the man at her, clicking his firearm.

The woman was terrified, she was sure she would be killed if she didn't answer.

"Sir", said another member of the group who just came into the room holding a mobile data pad.

He handed the pad to the leader, who began reading it. He then turned back to the revived woman who was still on the floor in fear.

"I see, our intel said that you were killed in the attack on this lab years ago. But it seems that you were still alive. According to this info, you were part of the experiment of creating the ultimate coordinator. You turned your back on the pureness of this world, so you deserve to die. But I may have a use for you."

"What do you mean", asked the woman, now regaining her mouth movement after her time in stasis.

The leader laughed, "If you were able to create an ultimare coordinator, then I am sure that you can also create a Virius that will wipe all the coordinators that exist."

"Why would I do that" asked the woman, trying to sound brave.

The leader raised his firearm to her direction, "You don't have a choice, if you don't I will kill you right on the spot, understand."

The woman crouched lower, still trying to hide her bare body with her arms, "Sorry, but I wouldn't help you no matter what"

The leader of the group raised his hand as all the members around him raised their guns and amied them at the woman.

"So be it", said the leader,

"kill her for the crime of betraying the natural order of this world……………….."

**BANG**

The next second there was a loud explosion as one of the walls of the room was blown away. The blue Cozmos members after recovering from the surprise, quickly turned to face what was happening.

But within seconds gunshots were heard from the smoke of the newly formed hole in the wall, and all the members of blue cosmos fell from being shot.

Soon only the leaders was left, he looked out as didn't have time to registar what had happen as he fell as well, having been shot in the head.

The woman on the floor was shocked as she saw what had happened.

Quickly from the entrance of the room came in a couple of people who were all wearing a flight suits that were black, the only marking on them was a symbol that she hadent seen before. They all circuled around her, as they did they check over the blue cosmos members that they had just shot.

They surrounded her, but while they had firearms, none of them pointed them at her.

But they seemed to be surprise to see her, as if they were suppose to know her.

The woman on the floor didn't know what she should do.

One of the people in black came forward with a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you alright" asked the unknown person to the woman on the floor, her voice telling her the masked person was a female.

Something about the masked female told the woman that she could trust her.

"Yes", said the woman, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Mama", said one of the people in black that had entered to the member that had just wrapped a blanket around Via, " We found this on the blue cosmos team leader" he said as he handed the female member the computer pad that the blue cosmos had been holding.

The female member took the pad and looked at it, then turned to face Via, who saw that her profile was displayed on it.

"This is impossible, the records said she was dead." Said the female masked person.

Another members spoke, "What should we do about her mama," he asked, reffering to the woman on the floor.

The female masked person turned back to face the woman,

"Mama", she asked her, "are you….., are you really Via Hibiki?"

The woman brushed her brown hair back out of her face, "Yes" she replied.

"I see", the female masked member said, "My name is Clair, if I may ask, how are you aliv……"

In the split second she also saw the remains of the stasis pod in the back of the room.

_A stasis pod_, thought the masked person now named Clair,_ so that's it_.

Clair helped Via up and turned back to the rest of her team.

"Were moving out, blue cosmos has been dealt with, were getting back to the ship and back to earth."

The other members turned in surprise.

"Wait, were taking her back with us", said one of them, reffering to via, "we don't know what the boss would say in this case".

"Belive me, Mrs. Hibiki is someone that the boss will want to meet with, trust me on this." Said Clair.

* * *

About half an hour later, the team had left Mendal and taken the now declared alive Via Hibiki with them, onboard their cloaked ship.

Via was now in clothing that was provided to her, and she was in an obersation lounge on the ship. She was looking out a window, looking at the apporching image of earth.

_16 years_, she thought, _I wonder what has changed in that amount of time._

_I wonder if my children are……………._

She turned her focus on her thoughts away as she heard someone enter the room.

In walked a blond hair girl, she was about 16 years of age.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Hibiki", asked Clair.

Via turned to face clair, "I am doing better. May I ask where we are going".

"We are going back to earth, the safest place for you will be at our main base." Said Clair.

A question came to Via, "Who are you people exactly?"

Clair replied, "We are a secret organization, codenamed Isis. Our goal is to make sure that no more wars are started by acting from the background. We also make sure that no people like blue cosmos go and use human beings as living bio weapons for their own use."

"But then, why did you save me, I helped with the ultimate coordinator experiment, and that was originally meant to be another human weapon" said Via.

"Yes, that was the purpose of the expieriment, but you learned from your mistakes did you not, and tried to stop the expirment before your son was turned into the ultimate coordinator, did you not?"

"Yes" said Via, "I did………..wait, how did you know that my son was the subject used in the experiment?"

Clair gave a small smile, "All of us in Isis know about your son, he was the result of an experiment, but he became a great inspiration to us all, knowing that even those that are created by science are able to do something to change this world."

"But why does that matter to any of you people" asked Via.

Clair replied, "Because, how should I say this, our organization, Isis, is made up of people that were originally used as living bio weapons by evil people. Most of our members are what in todays world are called, Extendeds, bio solders trained to fight and trained to hate coordinators. But many of us were able to escape and were found by a person that helped us change, and gave us a new goal in life

They showed us that nieather naturals or coordinators are evil, the ones who are evil are those that keep doing these things and keep starting wars. So that person gathered up people like us and helped us to move on, and after a while, we dicided to make our life meaniful in some way.

Before long, that person started Isis, and became our leader, and out leader has worked hard to kep out goal alive, and showing us that there are always people that are trying to change the world even if they are the result of experinets, like your son. We take an example from all he has done over his life after found out he was the ultimate coordinator".

"WAIT", said Via rapidly, "My son is alive, and he know he's the ultimate coordinator.

What has he done,

where is he,

what about my daughter,

are they alright?"

"Calm down Mrs. Hibiki", said Clair, trying to calm the woman down.

"I know that you are still confused about the state of the world since you came out of stasis, but when you meet with out leader, everything will be explained, I promise", said clair.

"Alright" said Via trying to calm down, "What is your leader like, and what does he want with me."

Clair replied, "**SHE, **is a very kind person. I own her my life. Before, I was just an extended created by the Alliance to try to destroy coordinators.

I escaped, but I had nowhere to go. She found me and brought me into Isis, and there isn't a day I regret taking that path."

"She sound like a very trusing person", said Via.

"She is, and I think she will want your help in the future", said Clair.

"Why would she want my help", asked Via.

Clair stood up and began to leave, "She will tell you herself, but if you really need to know", she said heading for the door.

"In the time that you were in stasis, besides your son, there have been a few more ultimate coordinators in existence" said Clair, leaving a surprised and confused Via in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, in an unknown location in a hidden mansion, in a dark room, a computer terminal flashed on as a message was displayed on it.

**"_Mama", _**said a computerized voice, belonging to an AI that was speaking from a network system linked to the terminal, **_"there is a message from Clair, its marked important"._**

A woman that was masked in the shadow of the room made her way over to the terminal, and read the report that had been sent to her from her most loyal solder, clair.

_Via Hibiki_, she read, _she's alive._

She sat down in a chair and thought,

_If I have her help, I might just have a chance. But the question is, will she help me at all, and can she even trust me._

**"_Mama" _**said the Ai again, _"**the team your sent to ORB has returned, they have acquired the data on the Strike Freedom.**_

"Did they have any problems in getting the data from morganrates mainframe", she asked the AI.

**"**_**It does not seem so, they report that the codes you supplied them with proved most useful in getting the blueprints"** said the AI._

" I see", said the unknown woman in the chair, she got up slowly due to how hard she had been working, it was not easy being the leader of Isis.

"Inform all the teams that they are to take it easy for a while and get what rest they need, we will need to get back to work soon after I talk with Mrs. Hibiki." She said to the AI.

"_**Yes mama**__"_ said the AI before disconnecting from the terminal.

The unknown woman who was the leader of Isis turned to thewindow, staring out to the setting sun in the horizon.

_I dont know how much time I have left, I truly hope that Mrs. Hibiki will be able to help me, and them_, she thought as she saw the sun finish setting.

* * *

About a few months after the end of the first bloody Valentine War, a blue cosmos team raided mendal Coloney trying to find genetic data to create a virus to wipe out the coordinators.

In their search, they stumbled upon a stasis pod that held wife of Ulen Hibiki.

Before meeting his end at the hands of the attack of blue cosmos 16 years ago, Ulen saved his wife by placining her in stasis, hoping that she would be revived by friendly forces in the future, thus the records state she must have died in the same attack.

Before the Blue cosmos in present day could do anything to Via after taking her from the stasis pod, they were taken out by a group from an unknown organization called Isis.

They took Via with them back to earth, only telling her slightly about who they were and telling her about the existence of more ultimate coordinators.

After a meeting with the leader of Isis, Via reamianed with the organization for her own reasons. Isis gave her a place in their organization, as Via spent the next few years learning about the new ultimate coordinaotrs that were in existance.

Thorughout studying them, Via found something that changed her whole view on the world.

* * *

It is now C.E. 73, two weeks after the end of the second war.

* * *

**A/N: First part of Gundam SEED Isis, **

**Anyone that reads this, please let me know what you think and review.**

**I hope to have Gundam Seed: Birth of the Shadow Pheniox updated later on soon as well.**

**I want to thank EmperorDraco7 for giving me the idea for Via being in a stasis pod in mendal.**


	2. 4 Years Later

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of Elements of the Gundam Franchise.**

**First off Im sorry that I havent updated this fic in a while for those who read it, but heres the next chapter.**

**The Character of Clair, Anton Walker, as well as a few other character are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**A few days after Mendal**

_Via was still unsure fully of what had happened since she was taken out of suspended animation. At this moment she was now back on earth, and was taken by Clair and the rest of the team she was with as the ship they were on descended into the atmosphere, and arrived at an island in the middle of the ocean. _

_It was a strange place for her to view. There were docks for battle ships as well as warehouses and other buildings along the landscape. The island looked more like a small, yet large land mass that was probably privately owned. The only other area that seemed unusual was a castle structure that was on the highest hill area in the center of the island. After the ship landed, Clair had her follow her into a car that came to pick them up._

_As the car began heading towards the castle structure, Via took her time looking out the windows of the car. They passed many areas of observance. _

_There were residential areas that were simple apartment buildings, large fields where crops were being grown, and what caught her attention most, where the mobile suits being constructed._

"_Are all these people around here extendeds?" Via asked Clair._

"_From her seat opposite her, Clair replied, "Yes, all of us are. Frankly, other than our leader, you're the first non-biologically enhanced human being on this island at the moment."_

"_What island are we on anyway?" asked Via, "Are we anywhere near ORB?"_

_Clair looked at her, "Actually, no one on the outside world knows about this island, so it's the best place for us to hide, given how over the years people have judge our, …..physiology."_

"_I see, so then this island doesn't have a name?" said Via._

"_Well, when we first started setting up our operations here, the only place that looked like anything had ever been on this island was that castle," said Clair as she pointed at the castle that was getting closer, "we fixed it up and made it our main base, but the design of the castle as well as the location of this island reminded some of us of an old legend, and we gave the island a name from that legend."_

"_What was that?" asked Via._

"_Avalon," replied Clair._

"_I see," said Via, "wait, what does the location of this island have to do with that?"_

"_Well, it had to do because this land mass is in the middle of the Bermuda triangle," said Clair, "lets just say that those legends of people disappearing were greatly exaggerated. Plus the weather patters around here made the perfect way to stay hidden, but we as well used a powerful cloaking device to hide ourselves from being picked up by satellites. "_

_Via gave a small sigh, "I've only been back on earth a few minutes, and already I learned more than I thought I would."_

"_Its not over yet Mrs. Hibiki," said Clair as the car stopped in front of the walkway of the castle and they both got out, "Your about to learn a lot more that you could expect."_

_Via noticed that Clair has a small smirk as she said that, and they both went into the castle._

_After taking an elevator and going through some corridors, Clair brought her to twin doors and knocked on them._

"_Who is it," said a voice from the other side._

"_Its me mama," Clair said through the door, "I have brought Mrs. Hibiki as you requested."_

_There was no reply and then a silence, then a reply, "sends her in please."_

_Clair nodded even though no one could see her through the door and opened it, gesturing to Via to go in. Via went in as Clair closed the door behind her._

_Upon entering the room, Via could see most of the room was slightly dark, though some light was coming from some lamps and through the window curtains._

_Via saw a sitting area with some armchairs and a table in the middle with a tray of hot tea already waiting._

"_Please, have a seat," said a voice._

_Via turned to the desk she had not taken full notice of and saw a young woman with black hair in a wheelchair turn around. She had some scars on her face, a heart shaped necklace around her neck that had a crack going down the middle, and she seemed to be using a self propelled wheelchair._

_Via saw her wheeling herself over to the sitting area around the armchairs and Via took a seat. _

"_I am guessing that you are the one I should be thanking for saving my life?" asked Via._

"_I was just returning the favor," said the woman as she brushed her black hair out of her face._

"_Returning the fav,…..I don't understand." Said Via._

"_We have met a long time ago, but I guess that you wouldn't recognized me anymore, it has been a while," said the woman as she served tea for both of them._

"_Oh,…I'm sorry then," said Via._

"_Its ok," said the woman as she handed Via a cup of tea. Via took the tea and began to drink it, it was refreshing for her who has just been in cryo for the last 17 years. She sipped some more and then choked on it._

"_Are you alright?" asked the woman as she handed Via a napkin._

_Via took it and cleaned her lips, "yes, I'm fine. Its just that I didn't notice your,….condition." said via as she pointed to the woman's stomach._

_The black haired woman smiled a bit as she place her hand on her belly, "Yes, this little one just keeps growing all the time. I begin to wonder when its going to decide to come out."_

"_Huh?" said Via._

"_Its nothing," said the woman as she turned back to look at Via, "Furthermore, I would like talk to you about working with us."_

"_What," said Via, "um, look. I appreciate the offer, but I'm still just trying to understand the situation I'm in. I just got released from a stasis pod that my husband put me in, and I still don't know where my children are."_

"_Ah yes. I almost forgot about that," said the woman as she pressed a button on the table and a monitor on the wall came to life, showing a press conference in ORB. A blond haired woman was giving a statement and the captions at the bottom of the screen read:_

_**ORB Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha.**_

"_Cagalli?" Via said, this young woman on the screen, the one who was being described as a political figure, was her daughter who the last time she had seen she was still in diapers. _

"_Yes, that's your daughter," said the woman next to Via, and then pressed another button, which on the same monitor was zoomed in behind Cagalli on a brown haired young man who was standing next to a pink haired girl and another man with blue hair._

"_And the man there is your son, Kira." She said to Via._

_Via gave some tears, and then smiled, "There both alive, and ok. I'm so glad."_

"_Both your children became key figures in ending a recent war, especially your son, with his abilities as the ultimate coordinator," said the woman as the monitor changed to show the Freedom battling the Providence at Jachin due just before the GENESIS fired on them._

"_My son is piloting that?" asked Via, as she stared at the Freedom on the monitor._

"_Yes, he is," said the black haired woman._

_Via kept starting at the monitor a bit, then turned to face the woman in front of her._

"_Clair said that you wanted my help with…" began Via._

"_Yes, I do wish to ask of your help. You have a great knowledge of the ultimate coordinator process, knowledge that I need to know about. You need a place to be, as your records has stated you are deceased, and if the wrong people, like Blue Cosmos found that you are still alive, you will be targeted._

_What I am offering is this; I will provide you with protection and whatever you may require to live your life from now on. In exchange, I would like you to work with us to better perfect a cure for much of the extendeds we have here, in order to rid them of requiring drug and mental treatments that people like the EA placed in them, as well as sharing you knowledge of the Ultimate coordinator research."_

_Via thought through all of this. Her children were alive, but this woman was right. She couldn't go and just see them. She would be targeted or arrested for the experiments at Mendel, plus she could end up making her children targets._

_She had nowhere to go, and yet here she was being offered a chance to start over and atone for her sins._

"_I guess,…..that I will take your offer." Said Via._

"_Thank you for considering this Mrs. Hibiki," said the woman._

"_Please call me Via," said Via._

"_Very well, Via it is," said the woman._

"_By the way, I didn't get your name," said Via._

"_Well, to be honest, my name in the real world would be just as much as a target as yours would be now. But after we get to know each other more, I think we can fully trust each other with our secrets._

_But for the time being, call me….….__**Shroud**__."_

_

* * *

_

**4 Years later**

Now that the second war had ended, with the aid of the Clyne faction and ORB, the world was beginning to rebuild itself. Cagalli and Lacus held a conference in ORB to gather together world powers to aid in this task. Many people showed up to hear what the former songstress was to say.

However, the conference as attached by an unknown group who took Lacus Clyne hostage. They took her and before long announced a broadcast telling the world who they were.

The group was calling themselves Checkmate, and were made up of the regments of Blue Cosmos and LOGOs, led by a coordinator hater named Anton Waller.

In response, the archangel was send out to rescue lady lacus. The kinappers at the moment had taken control of one of ZAFT's island bases, and no one dared to make a move as to avoid the group deciding to kill her in response to any attacks.

Now all rested on who did what first.

* * *

In the office of the base, a man with dark hair observed the monitors as a small ORB fleet was just outside of the territorial waters of the base his group had taken over.

His name was Anton Waller.

He was just as mad as his predecessors, and hated the coordinator race to the core.

"Sir, more ships have arrived behind the ORB fleet," said his assistant.

"Have they made any move?" asked Anton.

"No sir, they are still no willing to do so," was his reply.

Anton laughed at that statement, "Of course they haven't, not as long as we have our insurance.

He flipped another monitor to show a cell where Lacus was imprisoned.

"This would be so much easier if you just listened to reason," Anton spoke into a microphone, which was broadcast into the cell.

Lacus replied, "Your reason of judgment is not justified. Coordinators have just as much right to live as naturals do, you have no right to do the actions of attacking the peace rally in orb. Innocent people, including naturals were caught in that explosions."

"Scilence coordinator abomination," said Waller, "we will correct this world and purge it of your kind soon enough." As he cut the signal off

"She's quiet a handful," said Anton as he chuckled at lacus attempt to reason with him.

* * *

Back in her cell, lacus was sitting on a chair wondering about everything that had happened.

She was going to give a speech at ORB, then there was gunfire and smoke grenades. Before she knew it, she was knocked out and taken. She wondered just how many people had been injured in that event.

_Anton Waller, you will not win. Because he will come for me, wont you Kira_, she thought to herself as she played with the necklace of a small gold heart she was wearing, a gift from Kira.

* * *

Meanwhile on the archangel, which was stationed just outside the area of the island base, the crew was discussing how to rescue lacus.

"We have to be careful," said Kira, "They won't hesitate to kill her if we make a mistake."

"We know that, if lacus is killed, it will cause a great riot in the PLANTs, and we'll have another catastrophe on our hands."

"They're probably aware of that, that's mostly why we haven't made any attempt yet to do anything," said Athrun.

"I thought that Durandal ended up getting rid of all the Logos members, hard to believe that there was still one left.

"We'll keep watch for now, and see if we can find a way into that base. At the moment, his group has taken control of all the mobile suits in that base, and we don't know where in that base lacus is," said Cagalli.

The entire group broke, and Kira looked out to the island base with guilt.

"How you doing Kira," asked Athrun as he came up with Cagalli.

Kira didn't turn to face him, merely said, "I should have protected her."

"Kira, you couldn't have known that there was going to be an attack," said Cagalli.

"But I should have protected her, I was less than ten feet away from her, I should have gotten to her soon, but I failed just because of a tranquilizer dart" Kira said with guilt, "No matter what, I'm going to get her out of there."

Kira then left and went on towards the hanger, probably to get ready for possible battle in the Strike Freedom.

After he left, Cagalli turned to face Athrun, "well this couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"I know," said Athrun, "everyone was looking forward to this peace and now….."

"Its not just that," said Cagalli, "They both just got engaged, and now that won't matter if lacus is killed."

"Kira and lacus got engaged? When did this happen?" asked Athrun.

"Right after the second war ended, so about a few weeks ago," replied Cagalli, "Didn't you wonder why lacus started wearing that necklace she has, Kira gave it to her as an engagement gift."

"I didn't know that," said Athrun, "This whole situation must be tearing him up inside."

"I'm sure it is, I just hope that we can get lacus back for both their sakes," said Cagalli.

* * *

Having gotten far away enough from the bridge, Kira slammed his fist into the wall of the ship.

"%&$* it," he said with anger. How could this have happened, lacus was in danger and he was useless to do anything.

He may have been the ultimate coordinator, but that alone was not enough to change anything here.

All he could do now was hope that lacus, his fiancé, the woman he loved, was alright, and that he would see her again soon.

_I'll get you back lacus_, he thought to himself, _and then we can get back to our lives._

_

* * *

_

**Bermuda Triangle, Avalon**

In the castle on Avalon, in a room that was a large lab, a single woman was sitting at a desk and placing a microscope slide into the microscope.

Via Hibiki may in terms be about 47 years old, her body was only in the state of being 32, thanks to being in cryo for over 16 years of her life.

She had come a long way over the last 4 years of working with the Isis foundation, and managed to find a cure in time to cure the extendeds of the foundation from all their flaws and satiability issues that had been placed in them by the EA.

But that had been done just about a few months after coming to work for Isis. At the moment, she was working on another project that she wanted to resolve.

Looking up from her microscope, she picked up a tape recorder and spoke into it, "_Test trial 0194 has been unsuccessful. My theory is that the genetic samples I am using have evolved too far to be able to isolate the changes to repair the genes to their original state. Will attempt to try to split the samples back into their original source DNA and keep trying_."

Via placed the tape recorder down and picked up her bottle of water, took a gulp, and then rested her eyes a bit.

_Its hard to believe how much has changed in this world these past few years_, she thought.

She opened her eyes again and reached for her water bottle again, only to find it gone.

That's weird, I know I put it right here, Via looked around to find her bottle on the opposite side of the lab table she was working at.

She took another sip from it, and then put it back on the table.

She observed the data from the microscope again, jotted down some notes, and again reached to take another sip from her bottle, only to again find it no where she put it last. She saw it now on the other side of the table.

_Ok, what's going on, I know that I_,….., thought Via, and then something ringed in her mind.

She pretended to close her eyes a bit, and waited.

In a few seconds, her water bottle began to levitate in the air, and began to travel to another place on the table from where she put it.

Via immediately opened her eyes, and when she did the bottle fell down.

Via caught it in mid air and gave a sigh, then stood up and said out load,

"Alright you two, don't bother hiding, I know you're in here."

A few seconds of silence, and then two young twin girls poked their heads out from the under the table. They giggled as they saw how Via was confused when she didn't know how her water bottle was moving around.

Via sighed and bent down to their level, "You two know you're not supposed to be in here, what if something happened, your mother would have my head."

"Sorry," said the two twins with a smile on their face still.

"What's more is that you know you're not suppose to use your abilities like that. Abilities like that aren't toys, and your mother said that you shouldn't use them unless she's watching you," said Via to the twins.

"Sorry," said one of the twins.

"Are you going to tell mommy," asked the other twin.

Via saw how they were putting on the "puppy eyes" look at her. Via just sighed and smiled at them, "It'll be our little secret," she told them with a smile.

Both twins laughed and then ran out of the room, leaving Via looking at where the two young telepaths had just been.

"Those two….," said Via as she got up.

But she didn't get to think anything else, as an alarm sounded throughout the castle.

_What now_, thought Via. The alarm only sounded when something was very wrong.

She ran out of her lab and just barely missed running into a now older Clair.

"Clair, what's going on," asked Via.

"I don't know, I just got word to head to the boss's office," said Clair as Via followed her.

Both of them arrived at Shroud's office doors, and went in.

The main monitor was already on, showing the plaza in ORB having been attacked by Checkmate earlier that day.

Shroudwas watching from her wheelchair, and turned to face Clair and Via.

"The chairwoman of the PLANTs has been taken hostage, Isis will intervene," she said.

"What are your orders mama," asked Clair to Shroud.

"Have a squadron ready to move out, they are to go to aid the archangel in the rescue operation of the PLANTs chairwoman, Lacus Clyne," said Shroud.

Both Via and Clair gave a surprised look, they had certain reason to.

"Are you sure mama, we would be revealing to the world that we exist," said Clair.

"I'm sure, get going please," ordered Shroud.

Clair began to leave, when she heard, "And Clair, take the Red Fang with you."

Clair looked back and nodded and headed out the door.

Via was left and turned to face shroud, "Are you sure about this? "

"Yes, I'm sure, said Shroud as she moved her wheelchair to the window, where she could see down to the docks where countless mobile suits were stationed, as well as many battle carriers.

"I have kept us hidden for a long time now, it's time we made a statement that we are not going to let the regiments of LOGOs do as they please," said Shroud.

* * *

On the dock of the island, ships were being loaded with mobile suits as well as a few gundams.

Clair's own gundam, the Neo-Striker, which was a duplicate of the Strike Noir, but with some modifications and a while PSA color, was loaded. A red sword was loaded onto the back of the Neo-Striker then.

"Red Fang has been loaded," said Clair's voice.

The ships began to head out, and as they did, a mobile suit was hovering above the island in cloaking mode, watching the ships leave.

"**This is world seven, two more worlds remain**," said** Hibiki**.

Then flew off to follow Isis's fleet.

* * *

**I will take this moment to say that many names for things in this story, like the organization Isis, were inspired by the names of things in the television series, Smallville.**

**Isis was borrowed from Lana Lang's Organization called Isis which was meant to help people who had meta human powers due to kryptonite infection learn to deal with their powers to live normally.**

**For this story, the similar purpose for Isis in this story is the same, except that it is an organization meant to help people who were the result of genetic alteration, like the Extendeds that were created by the EA, and in this story Isis helps the Extendeds who want to live normally.**

**Other parts of this story were named by similar things that also came from the Smallville TV series, mostly from the resent season 9 of the show.**

**Anton Walker was inspired from the villain from season 9, Amanda Walker, as well as why Anton's faction is called Checkmate as well, but since he is a man, and to signify that he is the villain, his code name is the Black King.**

**Durandal once referred to Lacus as the White Queen, as due to his method of using his chess board while thinking, so I have decided to do the same for Anton, and refer to her as the White Queen, **

**And it adds to the plot as his organization is called "Checkmate", again to refer to the chess board obsession he shares with Durandal.**

**As for other factors, like the two twins that have telekinesis, I will explain details about that next chapter possibly.**

**Read &Review please**

**It lets me know I am doing a good job on this story, as well as any future suggestion you would recommend for the story.**

**Hope to have the next chapter up soon once I get around to writing it.**


End file.
